saintsrowfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Troy Bradshaw
Troy Bradshaw was an undercover cop in the 3rd Street Saints during Saints Row 1. He later became chief of police and then the mayor of Stilwater thanks to political backup from the Saints. History Undercover Operation Troy was appointed to work undercover by chief Monroe in order to bring down the crime in Stilwater. Troy met Julius Little who founded a new gang called the 3rd Street Saints in the Saint's Row district in Stilwater. While patrolling the streets, they rescued a young man - The Protagonist - from a gunfight between the Carnales, Vice Kings and Westside Rollerz and later recruited him into the gang. During the takedown of the 3 gangs of Stilwater, Troy kept a close eye and noted it all down. Troy was worried when lieutenant Dex began suspecting Troy due to answering too many questions, but remained calm. Deal with Julius When the 3 gangs where defeated, Julius was arrested on orders of chief Monroe. Troy felt guilt for the arrest as he felt close to his new "friends", and began drinking himself into a sorry state. When Chief Monroe was killed by the Saints, Troy realised it was getting out of control and met Julius to make a deal, liquidate the gang and they can walk away. Julius agreed to talk to The Protagonist and Princess Johnny, but instead blew up the Protagonist on a boat. Promotion Troy was upset by the Protagonist being blown up, but when discovering they where alive ordered to keep them on life support. Princess Johnny tried to kill Troy, but ended up being captured again and locked away in a tower. Troy was promoted to chief of police, and had Princess Johnny protected by a dragon called Jaros. Supporting the Saints When the Protagonist woke up from his coma and revived the Saints, Troy began covering up for them as he had a dislike towards Ultor CEO Dane Vogel and the 3 new gangs who moved into Stilwater, and felt the Saints could clean up town again while Troy lay around on his fat arse eating donuts, stereotypical fat american cop. Anyway, the Protagonist killed all 3 gangs, killed Vogel, killed Julius and Troy was let off the hook even though he really did fuck all. Saints Civil War Unfortunately Troy would learn that laying around in his office, letting the Saints mange Stilwater would be a huge mistake. Troy somehow was unaware of the Saints tearing his town apart. So Troy didn't know exactly what to do as those sociopaths were his "friends", but he had to thing quick because the FBI sent a Private Investigator named Carmen Costa to "assistant" Troy in this investigation. So Troy would mange to work that the Saints are in a civil war with each other. Bank Heist In Saints Row 3, Troy was too busy counting his fat rolls than realising his own police department was being paid off by a crime organisation known as the Syndicate, which led to the Saints being captured and shipped to Steelport. Death Troy had died during the Zin Empire's invasion of earth and the planet's destruction. He resided in Hell as a damned spirit. Alternative Timelines Mayoral Election Troy began looking after Stilwater, and with the backup of the Saints won the mayoral election. He was later succeeded by Mia Price after the death of Bob Wilson. Trivia *He and Dex where originally approached to appear in Saints Row IV. But Mr. Jaros opted out, feeling fans wouldn't want either of them to appear in the game. Gallery Troy damned spirit.png|Troy as a damned spirit in Hell. Tormented Troy gameplay.png|Tormented Troy attempting to reduce his sentence in Hell. |undefined|link=undefined |undefined|link=undefined |undefined|link=undefined Appearances ''Saints Row'' series *''Saints Row'' *''Saints Row 2'' *''Saints Row Undercover'' *''Saints Row: The Third'' (mentioned) *''Saints Row IV'' (pictures) *''Saints Row: Gat Out of Hell'' (as a damned spirit) Fan Fiction *''Saints Row 4: Aliens, Space and Dex'' *''Rise of the Playa'' *''Saints Row: Return to the Row'' *''Saints Row: Live Free or Die a Saint'' *''Political Warfare'' *''Rise of the Playa'' External links For in-game information, see the Troy article on the Saints Row Wiki. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:3rd Street Saints Category:Law Enforcement Category:Derivative Category:Characters in Saints Row Category:Characters in Saints Row 2 Category:Homies Category:Deceased Category:Humans Category:Characters in Live Free or Die a Saint series Category:Characters in Saints Row: Gat Out of Hell Category:Characters in Saints Row: Return to the Row Category:Player Characters Category:Characters in Political Warfare Category:Deceased - Original Timeline Category:Characters in Saints Row Undercover